


Fine Dining (Sanders Sides Vore)

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: TSSides Meal Vore [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Gen, Size Difference, Stuffing, Though it is very mild, Vore, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Deceit wins himself a nice dinner.(Don't ask. It's vore and foodplay with Pred!Deceit, don't ask)
Relationships: Low key all the sides
Series: TSSides Meal Vore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913
Comments: 30
Kudos: 79





	Fine Dining (Sanders Sides Vore)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Foodplay, Size difference vore, Pred!Deceit, Prey!Roman, Remus, Patton, Logan, Virgil.

The 'Black Void' restaurant was ready for the five course meal. Deceit came in, hung his hat on a hook and ran his fingers through his hair while he settled at a table, peeling his gloves off and setting them on his lap, under his napkin. 

He glanced over the menu in front of him, trying to decide who was in what dish. He'd been fasting all day in anticipation for this meal, and had went all out for his bit. His role of fine diner.

The other sides had better show the same commitment for their parts of the meal. He'd heard them at work in the kitchen as he'd prepared a nice suit for himself for his special meal. 

Careful weeks of planning on his end ensured every side would be ending the day in his stomach along a lovely meal. 

After choosing a wine, his first dish came out. 

A smirk started to play with his lips as he saw Logan glance up at him from in a bowl of noodles and broth. 

"Ah. Logan. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Deceit casually picked up the chopsticks on his napkin. "First out of the kitchen." 

"I merely chose soup for my menu item." He adjusted his glasses and sunk slightly lower into the broth. "I wasn't the one who chose whom be sent out as your first course." 

"Don't be nervous. I'll be gentle." He started to eat. 

That was something Deceit simply loved about the imagination. Yes, occasionally a giant squid tried to grab you and do horrible things to you, but the noodles never were horribly soggy like packaged Ramen was famous for doing; and it didn't matter the level of cooking ability, the food was delicious. 

The noodles were about half gone when Deceit loosened his tie to make it easier to swallow them. He picked Logan out from the bowl, a chopstick firmly under each arm. The logical side was wearing swim shorts and a muscle shirt, the kind normally seen around public pools.

"What's with the outfit?" Deceit chuckled softly. 

"I did not wish to have my regular attire smell of pork flavoring." 

"I should thank you for showing me those shapely calves." Deceit watched the little man drip the mostly clear brown broth for a moment more, squirming uncomfortably, and then started to swallow him. 

Deceit eased Logan's feet in first, swallowing softly as he continued to ease the miniature side down his throat, tongue cushioning his back. 

Deceit softly groaned as he removed the chopsticks, Logan eased into his mouth most of the way. The taste of the little man was phenomenal. 

Meaty, and a little salty from the broth he'd been resting in. The pork flavoring had really enchanted the tiny man's natural flavor, and Deceit couldn't help himself as he slowly swallowed, pulling him all the way in. The licked the back of his head softly, slowly, then swallowed deeply. 

A hand traced his neck as Logan slipped down, past the collar bone, and came to rest on his stomach as it became taut under his fingertips. Still a little squish to it, but firmer then when he'd sat down. 

"Mmmm." He sighed, other hand coming to rest on his stomach. "Logan, you taste wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." 

"I've been told." He squirmed slightly, and Deceit sighed softly at the sensation. "Your stomach is..... Pleasant." 

"Get comfortable for the moment. You won't be my only course for long." Deceit polished off the noodles and the broth. 

The chopsticks were replaced with a knife, fork and spoon. A salt and pepper shaker appeared next to the candle that lit the table and the single yellow rose in a thin vase, alongside a butter dish. The bowl was whisked away by a nameless waiter. 

Deceit sipped his wine while Logan settled down in the pit of his belly. A soft moan left him and a hand settled on his stomach.

After a few more long seconds, a small plate was brought out. 

On it sat a half foil wrapped baked potato, cut down the middle, the insides already fluffed. A small mound of cheese sat to the side. Patton was also in the potato, blushing as he looked up at Deceit. 

"Hey, Dee." 

"Pleasure to see your sweet little face." Deceit removed the foil and widened the opening a little more. "Though I guessed I'd see you in dessert, not my appetizer." 

"This meal is just full of surprises, huh?" He chuckled as Deceit cut a healthy pat of butter before putting it on Patton. "How was Logan?" 

"Satisfying." He gave his stomach a firm pat. "Cover your face." He lightly salted and peppered the potato. 

Patton scooted back as Deceit dug a fork into the meat of the potato. "I hope you enjoy it, really, we tried really hard to make it tasty for you." 

He ate a few bites of potato, eyes briefly shutting with pleasure at the smooth, buttery flavour. 

Patton was picked up on the next forkfull. He briefly noted the onesie on Patton before easing him into his mouth. Deceit managed to cram Patton a little inelegantly into his mouth and just held the miniature side. 

His tongue pinned him to the roof of his mouth while he swallowed potato then let Patton squirm around.

While cheese was sprinkled on the rest of the potato, he felt his lips part. Deceit lifted his spoon and saw his reflection. Patton had a leg out, readjusting. 

Deceit slid his head back and gulped deeply. Patton slid down into his throat, disappearing with a smooth 'gulck' noise. 

Warmth filled his stomach as Patton spilled onto Logan. Deceit kept a hand on his firmed belly. 

"Buttery and smooth, Patton." He stroked his stomach teasingly. "Everyone comfortable?" 

Logan relayed they were and Deceit continued with the potato. 

The utensils refreshed themselves and his wine glass filled. He took a few more sips and then his salad came out. 

Roman was sitting among the berries and vegetables, covered in raspberry vinegarette, looking embarrassed as he tried to cover his bare chest. 

He only wore gym shorts. 

"My my." He softly whispered, taking a little bit of the vinegarette on his finger and licking it. "Don't you look scrumptious?" 

Roman blushed hard. "I, uh.... I lost the position of main course." 

Deceit picked up his fork and picked Roman up first thing. He hummed quietly, appraising Roman. He knew the light, delicate flavor of the side and did enjoy it, but he was trying to decide if he'd swallow him first or wait. 

He decided to wait. 

And wait he did, Deceit let the last of the honestly delicious salad settle in his belly before turning his attention to Roman. 

"Are you finished?" Roman was sitting in the bottom of the bowl, covered in little bits of vegetable. 

"I was saving the big mouthful for last." He licked his lips. "I do enjoy the creative sides flavours so much." 

Roman glanced away as he was picked up in the end of a spoon. 

Deceit licked his lips before opening wide and sliding Roman in his mouth. He was thoroughly prodded and tasted by Deceit's tongue before being slipped down his throat.

Deceit sighed deeply as his stomach started to swell under his fingers. He had started to be full as soon as Patton was in, but now, with another course and a half inside him, he was quite full. 

Pressure built in his gut as Roman got settled, and he tried to stifle the belch that resulted.

"Excuse me." He stroked his outward bulging stomach. "Ready for the main?" 

"It's a little cramped." Patton's little voice floated out from behind his shirt. "Maybe don't eat so much of the dishes." 

"I intend to clean my plate." Deceit continued to rub his stomach, full to the brim on light sides. "This meal is just so delicious. My compliments to the chefs." 

The miniature sides settled after a minute and Deceit had to suppress another burp as the main course was set before him. 

Remus was suggestively sprawled across a bed of rice, the garnish clamped between his teeth. He wore nothing but his underwear and a single sock. 

"Hello, Dee." He smirked and stroked his chest, smearing the sauce he and the plate were drizzled in. "Like what you see?" 

"I do." Deceit took a bite of rice and slowly swallowed. 

Remus whined and sat up. "C'mon, Dee. I love having food fill up a tum around me!" 

He rested the fork tines against Remus' chest and pushed him back to laying down. "Be patient. You will be eaten in time." 

"But... But!" He whined loudly. "I want to snuggle with the others while you eat! Feel the mush fill up your sexy gut!" 

Deceit continued to eat rice, ignoring Remus' whining. 

Eventually, a fork slipped under Remus' rear and scooped him up. Remus had one hand balancing himself as he was raised to Deceit's mouth. 

"Yes, finally!" He grinned and squirmed a little on the fork. "Eat me!" 

Deceit opened up and Remus nearly jumped in. He hummed quietly as Remus squirmed into his mouth, tasting the miniature side. 

Remus had a much more earthy taste than his twin. More raw and natural. Kind of like a mushroom, especially with how he'd seasoned himself. 

Deceit tilted his head back and swallowed deeply. 

One hand rested on his stomach while the other wiped his mouth. Remus loved to squirm, and he'd gotten the sauce everywhere. 

He could feel the squirming in his belly and sat back in the chair, ruining his posture for the moment. He could feel the weight of the other sides in his stomach, resting against his spine and other internal organs. 

His shirt pulled at the buttons around his stomach and he softly massaged his gurgling belly. A muffled argument reached his ears while they settled, and Deceit softly belched. 

They were just all so delicious deep in his stomach, and he still had the rest of this plate and dessert to go. 

After a long minute of him just leaned back, enjoying the full sensation and sipping his wine, he went back to the plate. 

Remus squirmed excitedly in his belly as it filled and Deceit had to bite back a moan. He had gluttonous tendencies, he just tried to hide them so his posh reputation wasn't ruined. 

Dessert was served, and his shirt showed a little of his stomach from where it pulled on the buttons. 

Virgil was lounging in a little coffee cup, in his regular attire. On the plate was a thick wedge of black forest cake. It made his mouth water as he leaned forward, propping an elbow up on the table. 

"Oh you boys spoil me with these treats." He softly moaned as he waved the wine glass away. 

Virgil moved a little in the cup and have a little handwave as an acknowledgement. 

"Hello to you too, Virgil." He picked up the cup in both hands. "I didn't think I'd see you here." 

"Roman said I'd taste best here." He was bright red and he sunk down a little. 

"And right he was." Deceit took a little sip of the decaf coffee, and he felt someone kick at his stomach. It was delightful. 

He dug into the cake, ambitions lowered a little. Nobody would believe Virgil if he said that Deceit was secretly a glutton. 

That was Remus' "thing" when it came to predatory nature. To be a glutton. It couldn't also be Deceit, dressed up in a suit for most of his time when he had a stomach full of prey. 

"Phenomenal." Deceit softly moaned after swallowing a bite of cake. "Compliments to the chef for this wonderful meal." He gave his stomach a firm pat. 

His eyes flicked to Virgil, who was staring at his stomach, blushing deeply. 

"Like what you see?" He leaned back and rested a hand on his bloated stomach, swollen with food and the other sides. 

Virgil looked away, beet red. 

Deceit reached over and plucked Virgil out of the cup and settled him against the half eaten cake. 

"What are you doing?" Virgil squirmed. 

"Having a little coffee with my cake." He scooped Virgil up with a nice bite of cake. "Surely you don't mind?" 

Virgil glanced down at Deceit's stomach, which gurgled with perfect timing. He glanced up at Deceit and shook his head. "I - I volunteered to be dessert." 

Deceit slid the anxious little side into his mouth and moaned slightly at the taste. He was almost bitter, but the whipped cream and the rich chocolate cake made it just delicious. 

Virgil squirmed slightly on his tongue as Deceit licked at the little man. 

With a sigh, Deceit swallowed. He stroked his throat, feeling the little lump slip down into his chest. 

His hands settled on his stomach and he sighed happily. He was so deliciously full. He softly patted his bloated stomach and then went back to his cake and decaf coffee. 

Soon, he was leaned back in his chair, and he finished untying his tie and started to unbutton his shirt around his stomach to let it have room, and also to stop the shirt from stretching. He unbuttoned his pants and propped his feet up on the table, picking some vegetable out of his teeth with a toothpick. 

The weight was comfortable and wonderful in his lap. The little squirms were heavenly against his fingertips. 

He'd kill for meals like this more often, but the rarity is what makes them so incredible.

Teeth clean, Deceit softly started to rub his stomach with one hand, sighing happily. "The meal was first-rate. I'll be going to bed soon. Is everyone comfortable?" 

General agreement. 

Deceit nodded and kept massaging his stomach lovingly. He thoroughly enjoyed the meal, he wasn't letting the fullness go to waste.


End file.
